


Love can be shown in many ways

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, BDSM, Kids, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Polyamory, Rape Play, Rough Sex, breath play, parenting, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No breakfast. No lunch. No bitchy comments about stuff. No heads resting against knees. No kisses. No lunch. Peter occasionally hated these research binges Stiles went on. It was nice to see him so passionate about something but it was irritating sometimes,  like when he was hungry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can be shown in many ways

**Author's Note:**

> The rape play between Stiles and Peter is consensual and graphic 
> 
> The relationship between Derek and Kate is non con but not graphic 
> 
> I have never been in a bdsm relationship or experimented with rape play so don't take this as an accurate depiction
> 
>  
> 
> Peter is 46  
> Derek is 38  
> Stiles is 30  
> Triplets 9  
> James 4  
> Twins 2  
> PJ 1

No breakfast. No lunch. No bitchy comments about stuff. No heads resting against knees. No kisses. No lunch. Peter occasionally hated these research binges Stiles went on. It was nice to see him so passionate about something but it was irritating sometimes, like when he was hungry

This time it was the progression of fashion over time. Why? Peter had no idea.

Stiles wasn't sleeping. Stiles wasn't eating properly. Stiles wasn't cooking, sending them dorky emails, or anything he normally did. Just tapped away at the computer, read books from the library and begged a mate to get him curly fries and coffee . His sole focus was his research and nothing was more important, not even Peter's stomach.  
It was no small secret he couldn't cook. He never could. Never really had to, his mother fed him, then his sister, then Derek and then Stiles.

 

This binge was taking up all of his time so he hasn't cooked anything.

"Papa, lun?"  
Micheal looked up at him, he probably wasn't hungry, just knew they got fed when PJ woke from his nap, shortly after they woke from theirs.

He looked at the clock over the kitchen door, where he had hoped to find food. It was nearly time to get James from playschool.

"We're going out for lunch, get your sister." He immediately set into making up a change bag. When he had the nappies, baby wipes, bibs, change of clothes, nappy bags, bottles and jars of baby food packed he set off to find the kids. A quick go over with a baby wipe and some shoes and they were ready to go. He called into Stiles to tell him they were going.

"Bitch, I'm going to get James from school, we're going out for lunch do you want something?"  
"Did you know that the word sabotage comes from the French word saboe because when machines started taking their jobs during the industrial revolution they threw shoes at them to break them?"  
"That's very interesting, do you want something to eat."  
"I'd throw shoes at a linen machine for some curly fries." Peter laughed  
"Okay, did you take your adderall? "  
"Maybe ......I can't remember.....did I take it yesterday?"  
"You took two yesterday morning because you couldn't remember"  
"Are you sure?....cause I took another two last night before bed. Did you know that -"

Peter sighed and clamped a hand over Stiles' mouth.  
"What time was that?" 

He removed his hand when Stiles licked him.

Stiles grinned at him, bantering.  
"My bedtime my business. I know you're hungry and you get irritable when you're hungry. Go eat. Then you can come back and berate me on my sleep cycle. Give me a kiss" Peter pecked his lips chastly

Stiles sighed.  
"That was nice. I really like when you don't use your tongue"  
"I have to get James, I don't have time for your so called 'sar-gasms' but I'll give you one tonight "

Sar-gasms were when Stiles would goad a mate ( usually Peter) to fuck him so hard he couldn't walk. 

 

"You can't plan a sar-gasm"  
"Well then I won't, goodbye"  
"Don't be like that alpha, I'm in the 17th century, I'll probably be done by tonight, I neeeeeeeed you"  
"We'll see, goodbye"

*****

Peter tucked into his quater pounder As the kids munched happily on their chicken nuggets, James rabbiting on about his day.

"Then I sai-"  
He stopped abruptly and scented the air.  
"Pop"

Peter scented the air too. Derek was close by. Must have known there would be no food.

No sooner did he think it than Derek walked in the door, still dressed in his work slacks and shirt. He was truly delicious.

"Pop! Pop!"  
James hopped off the cushioned seat and ran towards his father who caught him and swung him up on to his hip.  
"Hey, where did you come from?" "Papa got me from school and took us here."  
"Us?"  
"Yep,Micheal, Morgan and PJ and me"  
"And I, baby "  
"You came here your own self"  
"That's not -.... how bout I bring you back to Papa, get my food and join you?"  
"Yeah, you can sit beside me!"

Derek carried the four year old back to his family and kissed each head in turn.  
"I'll be back in a sec"

He went up to order his food, Peter following close behind.

"Um... Peter...what about the kids?"  
"I can hear, smell and see them, they're fine. Anyways, I'm planning on playing with Stiles so you can Take the kids and stay away for a few hours."  
"You know for some reason I thought when I married you guys I'd be included in carnal relations"

Peter licked him.  
"So did I, but you don't like what I'm planning."

Derek tensed for a moment.  
"R-rape play ?"  
He whispered.  
"Yes, it's okay Derek, I won't hurt him and he likes it"  
"I know it's just ......"  
"I know Der-bear, I know, will you take the kids?"  
"Yeah sure now can I order my food?"  
"By all means"

Derek hated rape play. It brought back painful memories of silver handcuffs and strap ons that tore And didn't stop no matter how much he begged or bled over the sheets she made him sleep in afterwards.

It took him awhile to be able to strike Stiles but he would never be able to .....do that. His mates understood though and made sure he was out of the house.

He eventually got to the till to order but found he'd lost his appetite.

******

Stiles was finished. Finally. He was just posting his research to his editor, from bed, when Peter burst through the door with a growl.

"You worthless fucking cunt! You've been avoiding me! Well I'm fucking sick of it!"  
"Peter wha-" Peter put the laptop on the floor and grabbed the collar of Stiles's shirt and got in his face.

"Did I ask you to speak?! I don't want to hear a word from you, I want to hear you scream, no one else is here to hear you scream for help while I take that sloppy pussy of yours."

He threw him back onto the bed and tore his shirt.

"Peter, don't please...."  
"Did I ask you? Your mine! Have you forgotten that? I think you have. Well I'm going to remind you and there's nothing you can do about it."

Stiles struggled against Peter, it wouldn't be any fun if he didn't, and begged.

"Peter, please.... I didn't forget..... I'll never forget. ......I'm sorry....Please don't......Please.....PLEASE DON'T."

Peter tore Stiles trousers off and pushed his knees up to his ears.

"I'm going to, bitch, I'm going to look in your eyes as I do it"

Stiles shook his head, tears running down his face.  
"No..no.....no.....Please....no....no- aaaaaahhhhhh"

Stiles screamed as Peter entered him. He pounded away for a minutes but pulled out when Stiles got too close.

"You like this you stupid slut! You won't for much longer."

He flipped Stiles over and slapped his ass before dragging him off the Bed.

"Peter please....... I'm sorry....."  
"Stop talking, bitch"

He stuck his dick down Stiles throat.  
"That should shut you up"

Stiles placed his teeth against Peter's cock. Peter wrapped a hand around Stiles's wrist.

"If you don't remove those teeth I'll snap your bones"  
This caused Stiles to struggle again.

Peter pulled out and slapped him across the face before grabbing hold of his hair.  
"Struggle all you want, it's not going to make a difference. I'm going to use you to get off...... I'm not above choking you.... thats what you want though isn't it? For a big strong alpha To rape your pathetic bitch hole while you can't breathe........ don't worry you snivelling sow......I'm going to make all your dreams come true."

Stiles pushed against him and Peter let him drop. 

"Get on your knees and I won't beat the shit out of you"

Stiles turned over and presented.  
Peter slapped his rump again.  
"Such a tight puss, not for long though"

He pushed in and pounded at his mate's prostate.

Stiles came with a muffled scream.

****

Stiles lay with his head on Peter's chest, completely sated.

Peters arms were wrapped loosely  
him.  
"Better than a 'sar-gasm' ?"  
"Waaaay better. What time is Derek coming back?"  
"Should be soon, nearly bed time."

Stiles sighed. He enjoyed this, he never wanted to leave this bed ever again.

"We'll have to get up, won't we?"

Peter tightened his arms around him.  
"You stay, Derek probably took them out for food, I'll put them to bed and you and Derek can have some alone time."

Stiles kissed his chest.  
"I love you so much, thanks for putting up with me." "My pleasure, bitch"

He tilted his head.  
"Derek's back"

*****

Derek ran his hands along Stiles's skin. Breathing him in. He smelled so good.

Stiles moaned and streched languidly.

"I ache in all the right places. Feels amazing...so long since I felt like this..... need you to fill me Der."

Derek chuckled  
"You're insatiable"  
"We haven't had alone time in forever!!!! I get hours of alone time every week with Peter, but I always have to share you with the kids. It's not fair on you....or me.....or either of us..... any of us really cause Peter listens to me complain."  
"I listen to you complain"  
"Not about this you don't...shut up and listen to me..... I want you.... All to myself.... just for a little while"

Derek kissed him softly.  
"We're parents, we have to share, lead a good example."  
"I hate being a good example sometimes, luckily for us, Peter is aware of our plight and has made dinner reservations, for the two of us, while he babysits."

Derek sat up at that.  
"Why?"  
"Because he got sick of my complaining"

Stiles smiled 

"Anyways, off topic, stick your dick in me."  
"Have you ever considered hanging up the published researcher stick and becoming a poet"  
tiles laughed.

"Now that you mention it...."

Derek flipped them so that he was hovering over his mate. He pressed a kiss to his neck and then littered them across his chest and stomach before taking his cock in his mouth. 

Stiles mewled loudly and Derek pulled off to lick and kiss at it.

"Woah. Wait."

Derek pulled away.  
"What? What's wrong?" Stiles touched Derek's face, turned both ways and squinted.

"Stiles, why? "  
"For a second there.....you looked like Peter."  
"I don't look like Peter!"  
"Normally you don't, but a second ago you did. Must be a family resemblance. I forget you guys are uncle and nephew sometimes. Weird huh? Anyways I believe I was gonna get sucked off"

Peter came into the room, looking fit to fall down.  
"When did our children get possessed by enigizer bunnies?"  
"When they hit two they go mad"  
"You can say that again" 

He started to strip down to his underwear.  
"Don't let me interrupt" "You're welcome to join us"  
"The minute my head hits that pillow I'm gonna fall asleep. Just like Derek apparently"  
"What?"

Stiles turned to look at Derek, who had fallen fast asleep.

"Seriously? ! Again?! He owes me a blow job."  
"He's had a long day. Cubs are hard work."  
"I know I have them everyday."

Stiles sighed and flopped back onto the bed. 

"Goodnight"

He was met with silence. He looked over. Peter was fast asleep too.

Huh. Lightweights.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod


End file.
